New Start
by PandorMedusa
Summary: She still didn't stop until she was more than seconds away from meeting the male teen. Long lightly tan arms wrapped around her in a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away first with a smile. He let her fall back onto her feet.


It was just another day sitting in the classroom, staring out the window with nothing to do. Her eyes odd, one purple and the other a gray, blinked as a tall male teen walked up to the school's black iron gates. The red headed male teen looked up, meeting her shock widen eyes, with a smile and wave. She shot up from her seat and excused herself from the classroom. She ran through the halls, past the main office and out the front doors. She still didn't stop until she was more than seconds away from meeting the male teen.

Long lightly tan arms wrapped around her in a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away first with a smile. He let her fall back onto her feet.

"Taiga, you're back?" She asked as they start to walk into a shaded area. Sitting on the grass, she leaned into Taiga as she listen to him speak.

"Just for a few months." He spoke softly. He pulled her closer as she sighed. "I know, but your tour will be in Japan, right?" He questioned looking up at the clear blue sky. She tilted her back against his shoulder, their fingers inter locking together. He blinked down at their joined hands.

"Not for another five months." She answered with disappointment at the thought of waiting for her lion.

"I'm here for three of those five months. Everything will work out." He says with a smile like it was easy as it sounds. She sighed before pulling a soft smile and agreeing with him.

"You're right."

He stood up once they were finish speaking and held out his hand out for the other teen to grab on to. She gripped his hand just the slightest pressure and rose before facing him.

"Classes still in session." She grunts as if she didn't want to return. He lifted his brow and shook his head.

"Go. And apologize." He ordered softly, his smile lesson the hurt from the order. He watched her leave before leaving himself.

She glanced back and with a final wave, she walked back into the school building. She slowly made her way back to class, teachers glancing at her, but not giving her any trouble. Once she was before her classroom, she took a breath and laid a hand onto the door knob.

She opened the door slowly, her head held up and a defiance glare towards anyone who dare look at her.

"Take your seat, Chess." Her teacher ordered with a glare. Chess didn't look at the other students, but glance over to her professor.

"Forgive me for ditching." She says before taking her seat.

"Don't let it happen again."

It was just a normal day in her class.

When classes were let out for lunch, Chess was called to the front desk before she could leave for the roof of the school.

"Dentition." Her teacher stated while handing over a pink slip to the not so shock student.

"You're dismissed." Ms. Teacher ordered before turning to the computer screen. Chess took the offer leave and out the classroom she went. The hall was filled with chatter as she made her way towards the roof.

The further she walked, the quieter it became. She reached the door to the roof and with one hand, she opened it.

Lunch was over by the time she returned to the classroom. Four hours later, school was over.

She slowly placed her things into her shoulder bag before her cellphone started to buzz. Stopping, Chess reached for her phone and quickly glanced at it.

'Hurry up, slow poke.' It was from Taiga. Another incoming message flashed across the screen, which turned her smile into a frown. Her eyes narrowed at the message before deleting it and walking out. Her detention forgotten.

Chess took a breath of fresh air as she stepped away from the school building. Her sigh of breath was meet with a smile and a slight skip to her steps. She saw the tall teen before actually being in his presence.

"Taiga." She greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek, which made taiga blush lightly. He smiled and returned her hug before letting down onto her feet.

"Mind playing a match?" Taiga questioned with one hand rubbing the back of his head as if she would say no to him. His unease smile only confirmed his hidden fear of rejection.

"Sure." She answered, tilting her head to the side, viewing him like he was prey. Which in this case he was. She smiled softly before leading to the nearest court.

Once there, Taiga was the first to move onto the court and begin looking for a basketball. Chess followed at a slower pace. Once the taller teen found a ball, he faced the female player with a triumph smile while holding the ball out.

Chess placed her school bag next to a bench before pulling herself to an excited teen. With steps that were eased into a playing position if defense as Taiga lowered himself while the orange ball bounced.

"Ready?" He asked as his eyes narrowed to red points. The darken of his gaze brought a different aura to his figure.

Chess lowered her body even further in an answering to the other's question.

Taiga bounced the ball a few more times before moving. He slipped the ball between his legs, the rounded object bouncing into his opposite hand as he stepped forward. Chess matched him in speed, but couldn't reach the ball and by the time she turned, Taiga had become air born.

Her eyes blinked, thoughts running through her mind, she smiled when he faced her.

"Again?" He asked while holding the ball up. Chess smiled didn't change, she answered him with a shake of her head and they once again moved into their positions.

"You're still too," Chess moved before the male could move. His first instinct was to block her from getting the ball, second instinct was to dribble the ball between her legs and run around her, thirdly he would take the shot, but...

Chess moved just to the right, her foot right up against his foot, her knee between his legs, her hands held out and above her head. With a swift swipe from her left and a fake right, Chess took the ball from the taller male and shot it into the basket.

"Slow and clueless." She finished when she turned to face him. Red eyes wide with shock could only stare.

Chess started to chuckle as the other stilled. Taiga looked at the still orange ball that had stopped rolling and back to the two eye colored female. His mouth hanging opened, he took a few minutes longer to speak up.

"So, where you learned that?" His voice light abs airy. Chess chuckled trilled off before she only looked at him.

"Right," He mumbled as a memory of a summer long ago appeared with her smiling face within his mind. "Forget I asked."

"Agreeable." She agreed before she glanced up at the sky.

"Shit." She whispered softly before rushing to get her bag. Picking it up, Chess glance back at her childhood friend.

"Got to run. I'll see you in Japan?" She then was gone just like a ghost. Like Kuroko, Taiga thought as he stared at the last place he had seen her.

They didn't see each other, until Chess arrived in Japan.

~AN

Hello. Please let me know if I should continue this, thanks. I have a slight idea how this is spelling out, but hopefully it ends great. If any of you, the readers, have and suggestions then please bring them up. Anyways please review and follow.

Thanks.~


End file.
